


Before You Command

by originally



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: A mind scrambled.





	Before You Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



_Buy me a drink, kid, if you want me to let you in on a few trade secrets. Hell. You’re new on Sextillion, so I’ll give you one for free: never expect a robot to be a gravy train._

_I had this one john a few years back, blood as blue as they come but banged up to shit, screen cracked to hell and back—and mind too, if you ask my opinion. When you’ve worked here as long as I have, you think nothing can shock you any more. I don’t know how those things work but I wasn’t getting paid enough to deal with it. We’d be in the middle of a fuck when it started showing all kinds of goddamn nightmare scenes, soldiers getting blown to kingdom come, bodies everywhere, severed limbs… those drones are fucking freaks._

_But that wasn’t the weirdest shit I saw._

*

“Princess,” IV said, limp cock in his hand, his screen showing images of pennance, “I don’t understand.”

*

The subordinate was on his back, looking up at IV with a screen filled with rapid images of excitement and nervousness. His uniform had been torn in their haste to get him naked, and the tattered red rags shone bright against his beautiful grey skin. IV ran his fingertips tenderly along the young corporal’s side, watching him shiver. Then he shifted his hand into a whip.

The corporal cried out as blue welts formed across his stomach, his screen a haze of static.

_(That wasn’t what I meant, he said, as the whore recoiled)_

*

The blood was all around them, covering everything. The moony tightened his grip on IV’s hips before thrusting into him unceremoniously. The pain was sharp like a knife, but IV thrust his hips back, craving more.

*

“Your highness,” Baron Robot LV said, bowing low. IV flashed images of fondness, lifting LV’s head gently and sweeping him up in a tender embrace.

“There’s no need,” IV said. “There’s no one else to see.”

“Nevertheless, your highness.”

IV laughed and slipped out of his coat before unfastening his breeches.

_(Are any of these real, the whore asked, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer)_

*

His men’s hands were on him, everywhere, all at once. Or maybe that was the whores.

Their cocks filled him, the men, the whores, the moonies. Sometimes he was in chains. Sometimes he was the chained. Or bound with rope, or silk, or the hands of his regiment, transfigured into bindings to hold him open and ready for each of them in turn, strung up in the centre of the barracks.

The days had begun to blur together, as had the line between memory and imagination.

He was losing control.

The whores were the ones with the ropes. They seemed to know what he wanted, what his most secret wants were, without him having to ask.

He was losing control.

*

The moony’s cock was splitting him in two. His hands dug in to IV’s hips. The corporal’s grey skin was marked with welts, like glistening sapphires. He brought his hand down again. The whip lashed across IV’s back with a crack like gunfire.

*

LV had skin like silk. Sometimes IV just liked to run his hands over it when they were in bed together, not touching to excite but just to feel.

LV laughed and his screen showed nothing but sun-dappled earth, green and lush with plants that bloomed bright and beautiful.

Sometimes, IV opened him soft and slow, maddeningly gentle, until his hips rolled and his screen showed nothing but things sliding into tunnels.

The sex was slow as well, gentle like waves crashing upon a shore, moving together with joined bodies and linked fingers, until LV’s orgasm overtook him and his screen showed nothing but a single blue heart beating and beating and beating.

*

The blood was all around them.

He was losing control.

The men’s fingers opened him soft and slow.

The men jostled for position behind him, two at once, their cocks stretching him impossibly wide, wide enough to crack in two.

*

“I'm sorry,” IV said, “but you must understand. I have to do my duty.”

LV’s screen flashed anger, gunfire, lightning, clouds, despondency.

*

The whores were men now, where he'd ordered women. They came dressed in uniform but he sent them away.

_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_

The corporal’s blood drenched his fingers and it wouldn't wash off.

*

He couldn't move, held in place while the men stood over him, stroking their cocks in unison. The semen painted his skin, his screen, stark white streaks that blurred his vision. He tilted his head, wanting more, more, more.

*

The moony grunted and finished inside him before pulling out, abrupt. IV could feel the spunk wet and messy between his legs, dripping out of his hole, running down his thighs.

A second moony stepped up behind him and IV spread his legs wider.

*

The point of the Freelancer’s lance was scalpel-sharp where it carved patterns into his skin.

The blood was all around them.

Dulce et decorum

Lying

Lying

Lying

Lying

_(What the fuck is wrong with him, the whore said. Is that a cat? Man, these bluebloods can afford the good Fadeaway, not that shit packed with pesticides)_

*

The collar closed around his neck, cold iron, unyielding. The moony had a chain running through the ring at his throat, his men trussed up behind him like animals. They forced him to his knees, subjugated, captured.

The whores’ collar was warm leather and velvet, soft, too soft, like silk. They chained him to the bed by it, forced to his knees.

*

 _Baron Robot LV,_ they inscribed on the roll of honour.

The blood was all around them. His skin was smooth like silk.

*

_I'm telling you, kid, don't mess with no royal bullshit. It ain't worth the coin to see that messed-up, knock-off Open Circuit drama._

  
_What happened to him? Man, fucked if I know. Guess he went back to his war. Seemed he loved that more than anything._


End file.
